He didn't!
by awesomevegetarian
Summary: He didn't. All dialogue. I DON'T OWN BONES.


I DON'T OWN BONES...BUT I WSH I DID.

"Oh my God sweetie, he didn't?"

"He did."

"I am going to kill him"

"Be my guest."

"Are you O.K?"

"I just never thought it would happen. He promised that he wouldn't. When we got together he said..."

"O.K, well I've got to go but, if I see him can I kill him?"

"Yeah, can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Of course you can. See you soon."

...

"Dr. B, are you sure?"

"Yes, I left him time to explain-he didn't"

"I can deal with him if you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm the bug and slime guy. I can arrange..."

"Thanks Hodgins. I'll think about it..."

"Just hold on Dr. B. I'm here if you need me."

"Well, I'm staying at Angela's tonight."

"We should have a get-together you tell everyone and I'll organise it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

...

"Dr. Brennan that's terrible. I've known Seeley for years. I didn't think he could do something like this to you."

"Thanks Cam."

"Don't worry about it."

"I actually came to see you about a get together we're having tonight-because of the situation. I think it will cheer me up."

"Good idea. I'll be there."

...

"Dr. Brennan _I_ didn't know Booth could do...well do you want to talk about how..."

"NO Sweets! I'm here as a friend. We're all going to have a party at Angela's house..."

"That's a good idea; it'll take your mind off things."

"No, I wasn't asking your professional opinion. I was inviting you."

"Oh, well of course I'll be there."

"Good."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"NO, it's O.K"

"See you later Dr. Brennan."

...

"Ange, this is a good party"

"You think so sweetie? I'm glad you like it."

"Hey, look Sweets is here."

"Hello, I brought alcohol..."

"Are you allowed to buy it?"

"Yes."

"O.K..."

"Um, Dr. B I've had some more bug ideas if you're interested or, if we both put some money in I've got a more elaborate plan."

"Thanks, I'll think about it and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Food's here."

"Yes."

"Yum."

"This is good."

"Are you enjoying yourself Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, I am. It's cheered me up."

"Good."

"Ange there's someone at the door."

"Coming..."

"Hel..."

"Hey"

"What are you doing here Booth?"

"One of the interns said you were here. Why is everyone staring at me?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Booth!"

"SEELEY"

"Dude this is just..."

"What did I do?"

"How can you say that? Brennan's upset."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did."

"You have to leave."

"Only you want me to go."

"Who wants Booth to go?"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"Okay, that's sorted then, bye."

"Wait; first tell me what I did wrong."

"No, work it out yourself..."

"Back to the party!"

"Do you have karaoke?"

"Duh! Hodgins can go first."

"Bring it on!"

...

"Bye."

"See you later."

"Good Evening."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Right, now the clear up."

"Leave it sweetie. Let's just go to bed."

"Okay."

...

"Hello, Temperance Brennan speaking."

"Bones! It's Booth, we need to talk."

"Have you realised what you've done wrong?"

"No."

"Well then..."

"Booth it's Angela."

"Put Bones back on."

"No."

"Just give me a hint."

"Look at the calendar Booth."

...

"Hello, Temperance Brennan speaking."

"Bones! It's me!"

"You don't have to call every 30 minutes Booth."

"I figured it out."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry..."

"Just forget about it Booth."

"Bones?... Are you still there..."

...

"Hey Dr. B I've got a little something set up. Just don't go in your office."

"O.K, I'll go see Ange."

...

"Arghhh..."

"Ha..."

"What is it?"

"Slime. From the bug and slime guy."

"Where's Bones?"

"Ha ha, right here Booth."

"Right where? I can't see anything."

"This is the funniest thing I've seen in ages, thanks Jack."

"No problem."

"It isn't funny to me."

"Maybe it will be later, don't worry sweetie I videoed it."

"I want a copy."

"Me too."

"Me."

"Same here."

"I'll send Sweets one, this is going straight onto the internet."

"Bones can we talk?"

"Yeah, come over here."

"First, I'm never going in your office again-too traumatic. Second, I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. I promise it will never happen again."

"I suppose I could forgive you considering..."

"Want to go to lunch?"

"Sure but you still owe me."

"I'll make it up to you Bones, just don't tell Sweets."

"Too late, he was at the party."

"Sweets was there and I wasn't?"

"Yeah, he brought alcohol."

"He can buy it?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe he got an adult to buy it for him."


End file.
